Secrets are Painful
by Casterfails
Summary: What happens when you're dating someone for half a year and can't take hiding it? You lose it! But how do Byakuya and Unohana deal with it?


**Summary: **Unohana and Byakuya have secretly been dating for almost a year now, and they can't take hiding it anymore. Will they break, or keep it together?

I apologize for the mistakes, and if it doesn't make any sense.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was walking through his Cherry Blossom Tree Park that was near the Kuchiki Manor. He saw Unohana sitting on the bench, like always. She always enjoyed sitting here, she liked the sight of the Cherry Blossoms, it reminded her of Byakuya.<p>

She smiled as Byakuya was walking through, he approached her and sat down. Her smile warmed his heart, making him smile. Byakuya places his hands on hers. He landed a soft kiss on her cheek. " Retsu, how have you been? "

" I am just fine, I missed you. " She soon pressed her lips against his, wanting to tell him something... But it had to wait, Byakuya too needed to talk to her about something.

" There something I- "  
>" Retsu I need- "<p>

They both blinked, Unohana giggled. " Go first Byakuya. "

" What happens when we are in public and can't help ourselves? "

Unohana blinked at that question, she was going to ask it as well. She stopped smiling and closed her eyes, she truly didn't know the answer either. Love is forbidden between two Captains. She knew that best of all of the Captains. " I- I don't know.. "

Byakuya sighed. He knew Love is forbidden, but he knew eventually, he'd show affection in public. He kissed her on her cheek. " I'll we'll just have to find out when it happens. " He knew there'd be a punishment if they were caught.

" It's almost a year...and we've only told Ukitake, Byakuya. " She frowned more and looked at him, she honestly couldn't take hiding it anymore, and neither could Byakuya. They wanted to tell everyone about their happy relationship..

" You know we can't tell anyone else...If Commander General Yamamoto finds outs, we're toast. "

" I know Byakuya... " She leaned against him. It was getting really hard for her to keep their relationship a secret, they were both proud. But it was just forbidden.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Retsu's waist.

Rukia walked out of the mansion to go find Byakuya. She saw Byakuya and Unohana together, and started running.

Rukia was running so fast, she ran to her captain. She didn't know if she would stop, she finally got to Ukitake. " C-CAPTAIN! " She was breathing hard.

Ukitake looked up from his desk to look at the little panting girl. " Yes Rukia, what is it that you need? " He could tell she ran for awhile, she was sweating and panting hard.

" I-I saw something! And it's not allowed in Soul Society! " She managed to say after a few babbles. She knew it was wrong to tell someone, but it had to be told. No matter what.

" What would that be? "

Rukia bit her lip not wanting to say. " I-I saw Captain Unohana and Nii-Sama together! "

Ukitake blinked in confusion, taking time to process what he was just told. " Oh, Captain Unohana and Captain Kuchiki? Yeah, they're together..Unohana told me a few weeks back. " He had already knew about them, but it was a huge secret that had to be kept.

Rukia's eyes opened wide. He knew already!? Captain Unohana told him!? Makes sense, they are really close. But Captain is a fellow captain, but he can be trusted. " Y-you know..? "

Ukitake nodded, she stopped talking to catch her breath. He frowned, if she witnessed the two together, then that must mean they are probably ready to go in public. " Don't tell anyone Rukia, if anyone finds out. Who knows what'll happen.. "

Rukia looked at him. She knew it had to be kept a secret or else bad things would happen.

There was a captains meeting today, so far, Ukitake, Byakuya, Toshiro, Kyoraku, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Soi Fon and Yamamoto were there. Then Unohana came. Byakuya looked at Unohana, and she smiled at him, warming his heart. He smiled back. Everyone jaw dropped. " Did Byakuya just smile!? " Mayuri yelled.

Unohana walked into place, standing next to Byakuya. He closed his eyes and chuckled, they both knew that everyone had never seen Byakuya smile besides Unohana herself. Kenpachi laughed seeing Byakuya's smile. " Eh? Pretty boy can smile? " Kenpachi grinned.

Byakuya stopped smiling and looked at Kenpachi, that ticked him off. " No, I can't smile. " Unohana hit him on the shoulder. " No need to be sarcastic, Byakuya. " She wasn't smiling. Everyone looked at Unohana and Byakuya.

" Silence! " Yamamoto's voice boomed across the room. Everyone was silent, Byakuya closed his eyes. " There is no need for this type of foolishness. " He looked at everyone with his half opened eyes. Showing how serious he was.

" Now, there's a crime that's been committed in Soul Society! And that person is in this room right now. "

Unohana and Byakuya's heart dropped. Byakuya's eyes opened wide, he knew they'd be caught, but so soon. Not possible! Only Ukitake knew! Unless he told..? No way. " Head Captain. Who is it? " He looks at him praying it wasn't him.

" You should know, you've committed the crime. "

Unohana started freaking out, but didn't show it. " What did he do, Head Captain? "

" He released his zanpakutou when he wasn't suppose to. "

Unohana and Byakuya sighed. So they weren't caught, yet. Byakuya looked at the Head Captain, he released his zanpakutou when he wasn't suppose to? Oh well. " My apologies Head Captain. "

Kenpachi looked at Byakuya and Unohana. " You two looked like you were havin' a heart attack? Is there somethin' you wanna say? "

Unohana sighed and looked at Byakuya, Byakuya looked back at her. " Yes...there is something we have to say. " Unohana bit her lip. She kissed Byakuya on his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her back.

Kyoraku whistled. " The Forbidden Love Between Two Captains. "

Yamamoto looked at the two kiss. " Everyone is dismissed besides Unohana, Byakuya, and anyone else who knows. "

Everyone leaves besides Unohana, Byakuya, and Ukitake.

" I am disappointed in you two, how long have you two been dating? "

They pulled away and let go of each other, they look at Yamamoto. " Almost a year now. " Byakuya said looking at him.

Unohana frowned. " Sorry Byakuya...I broke before you... " Byakuya frowned at Unohana. " No, it's okay...it was bound to happen anyways, either one of us could have easily broken out in public. "

" I'm going to call for a full Captains meeting, to decide your relationship. " He looked at the two, not really sure what else to do for them. He called for a meeting.

Unohana hugged Byakuya tightly and whispered in his ear. " Byakuya...I hope we are allowed to be together. " They loved each other so much..and even if everybody didn't want them to be together, they'd still be together.

Byakuya hugged her back and smiled whispering back. " I hope so too. "

All Captains Return.

Ukitake nods at Yamamoto. " I have no reason to object, so yes. I think they should be together. "

Mayuri looks at Byakuya and Unohana. " What ever doesn't get in my way. "

Kenpachi smirks. " It'll only motivate Unohana to heal faster. "

Toshiro sighs. " What ever makes them happy. "

Kyoraku smiles. " Of course. "

Komomura closes his eyes. " As long as it doesn't affect work. "

Soi Fon looks at Yamamoto. " Sure I guess. "

Yamamoto looks at Byakuya and Unohana. " Then I shan't object. "

Byakuya and Unohana smile from shock and hug each other. " Oh my god! " She kisses Byakuya and hugs him closer. He kisses her back. " Thank you all.. "

Ukitake smiles at them. " No problem really. "

Byakuya sits down on his bed and smiles at Unohana. He truly was happy that everyone knew that he was with Unohana. It made him happy, and it also made her happy. She didn't have to be so stressed anymore. She laid down on the bed next to him.

He laid down next to her, then got on top of her. " I love you Retsu. " He kissed her on her neck, now was the night, that they could finally make love.

It was the week after Unohana and Byakuya made love, and they were in bed together, waking up. Unohana got out of bed first and went to the bathroom, she felt, sick. Byakuya got up, and followed her to bathroom to see if she was alright. She was vomiting.

" Retsu...You alright..? " Byakuya sat next to her patting her back.

Unohana nodded. " I-I'm fine...just a little sick, I'll go to my squad to find out what's going. " Truth was, she knew what was wrong. But she didn't want to tell him yet.

He was extremely worried, puking was a rare thing in soul society. He trusted her though, and we was going to wait and find out why she was feeling sick. " Okay Retsu.. "

She smiled at him weakly and stood up. " I'm sure it's nothing Byakuya. "

He stood up and hugged her. " Okay. "

She hugged him back and let go. She flash stepped to her squad, she needed to make sure why she was feeling like this, she knew. But needed proof.

Byakuya frowned and got dressed. " What could it be..? Why is she feeling this way..? " These thoughts were constantly running through his head. Which only made him worry more, and got him more curious.

Unohana ran tests, several, and they all came back positive. " I...I am pregnant... " She sat down carefully and puts her hands on her stomach. " I'll make sure to take good care of you... my dear child. " She rubbed in circles, but stopped and looked at her door when someone walked in.

Isane, her lieutenant walked in. " Sorry to disturb you Captain...but is something wrong..? " Isane could see her captain frowning, and that was a rare sight itself. So it made her worried.

Unohana frowned more. " Isane, if I tell you what is wrong...promise me you won't tell anyone, especially the Head Captain, and Byakuya... " She was afraid to tell someone, but she couldn't keep it a secret.

Isane nodded and looked at her. " I promise not to tell anyone, Captain. "

Unohana took a deep breath. " Isane, don't tell anyone..but I am pregnant, and Byakuya is the father. " She put her hands back on her stomach and rubbed. She sighed and closed her eyes.

" Congratulations Captain. " Isane smiled. " But why shouldn't anyone know..? "

Unohana looked at her lieutenant. " Because, it isn't big. But everyone is going to find out eventually, I just want Byakuya to know first...okay...? " Her being apart of the Shinigami Women's Association, word would get out pretty fast. So she would have to tell Byakuya faster.

Isane looked at her captain. " Do you want me to get Captain Kuchiki for you? "

She nodded. " Please do. "

Isane flash stepped away.

She leaned back and smiled. " Oh, he's going to be so surprised. " She giggled. She would love to see the expression on his face. She took her hands away.

Isane and Byakuya appear.

Unohana smiled. " Byakuya, I have news to tell you, please, come here and sit. " She was actually excited to be able to tell him this, although nervous.

Byakuya sat down and looked at her. " Yes, what is it Retsu? " He was curious if it was from why she was feeling the way she was, or some other news. What ever it was, she sure was happy about it. And it'd probably would be good news for him then.

Unohana took a deep breath in, then out. She grabbed his hand and put it to her stomach, smiling. " I'm pregnant, Byakuya. " She was scared now.

Byakuya smiled and kisses her on her cheek, and rubbed her belly. " I'm glad that you weren't sick. I'm glad that we can start a family. " He was so relieved that she wasn't sick, and she was just pregnant. But her being pregnant could be a challenge. It is at least good Unohana is the Captain of the Healing Squad, or things would be worse. And they are in different squads, so that is worse. But he is ready for the challenge, and he accepts it.

Unohana smiled brightly hearing that. She was so relieved he wasn't mad. She kissed him on his lips passionately. A family, with the man she loved so dearly.

It was 4 months after Byakuya found out about Unohana's pregnancy, and you could see Unohana's baby bump. Byakuya was sitting on the couch in his office, and Unohana was sitting next to him, cuddling with him. Byakuya held Unohana, her hand on her belly, and his hand on hers. Cradling her belly. Everyone in Soul Society knew that the two are dating, and pregnant, but Yamamoto didn't know Unohana was pregnant.

" Byakuya, do you think the Head Captain would be angry at us? " Unohana closed her eyes. She was worried about Yamamoto not knowing, but she knew he'd eventually find out. Which sent shivers down her spine.

" I do not know. But he has called for a Captains Meeting, so he's going to find out. " He looked at her. He honestly was thinking that the Head Captain would be mad. But he didn't care at all, he only cared about Retsu, and his child.

" Byakuya...please, let's tell him together. I don't want to be stressed about this, it's just news right..? Being pregnant won't affect my healing at all. " She opened her eyes and looked at Byakuya, she was worried Yamamoto was going to yell at her, and lay her off until she has her child. Some thing like that. Just thinking about it made her scared, it frightened her.

" Yes, let us go right now Retsu. While we are the first ones, so that no one else will see what will happen. I know your pregnancy doesn't affect your healing, which is good. " He kissed her on her cheek. He stood up and looked at her.

She got up and held his hand, tightly. " Yes please. Let's go. " She TRIED to smile at him.

He held her and flash stepped to the meeting.

Yamamoto immediately saw Unohana's stomach, him being the only there he had nothing else to look at. " You're pregnant!? " His voice boomed.

She whimpered and hid behind Byakuya. Byakuya looked at him. " You shouldn't yell at her, yes she is pregnant. " He glanced at Unohana, then looked at Yamamoto. " What are you going to do then? "

Yamamoto sighed. " There is nothing I can do, although. Will her pregnancy get in the way of her duties, or does she have to stop for a little awhile, until after the birth of her child? "

" Me being pregnant does not affect my work in anyway. So, do not make me stop, please. " She looked at him, she did really want to keep working. She wasn't 100 percent sure if her being pregnant would affect her work in anyway, probably not.

Ukitake appears, then Toshiro, followed by the rest of the captains.

" Congratulations! " Ukitake smiles at them.

" Thank you Ukitake. " Unohana smiled.

" Well, you all should know why I called for this meeting. "

They all nodded.

" There have been some killings within Soul Society, and I expect you to find out who it is, and kill him. "

Mayuri looked at the Head Captain. " Shouldn't this be something easy? "

Soi Fon closes her eyes. " No, my lieutenant fought it, barely lived. "

" We upperclassmen, will be able to take it down. " Byakuya looked at them. Fought a lieutenant, and he barely lived? This guy has to be strong then...

" This meeting is dismissed. "

Everyone leaves.

Byakuya and Unohana are walking around Soul Society together.

" He must be dangerous. " Unohana thought, taking down a lieutenant and almost killing him. She began to worry, what if they came across him. Then what!?

" Do not worry Ret- " Byakuya was cut off.

" Well well well, isn't it Captain Unohana, and Captain Kuchiki!? I didn't I would come across you two...it doesn't matter who I come across, I'll kill them all! " The male Shinigami pulled his zanpaktou out, and made an attempt to slash the female captain.

Byakuya quickly drew his blade and defended Unohana. " Stay back, Retsu. I will handle this fool, he is under the impression that he can't be beaten. I will be the one to show him wrong. " He was going to murder him, he tried going after Unohana. Biggest mistake in his life.

Unohana went back a safe distance, meters away. " Do your best. " She was afraid of what Byakuya might, since she knew he was protective. But this would be her first time seeing him in battle, protecting her.

" Prove me wrong!? Why you little. " The Shinigami growled, that got him angry. " I'm going to make you regret those words. "

Byakuya pushed foward, and sent the Shinigami back. " I will kill you, in honor of my pride. "

The Shinigami laughed insanely. " Kill me!? In honor of your pride? You're patheti- "

Byakuya cut the other male's cheek. " Don't you dare call my reasoning of battle pathetic, what is your reason? Because it is fun I assume. " Now Byakuya was really going to murder him.

" I thought you were going to give me a lecture about how stupid your pride is. Who is your pride anyways? Captain Unohana, or the baby inside her? "

" That is none of your concern. We are here to battle, not to play a game of confessions. " Byakuya gave him his signature death glare.

" Then let's fight! "

The two constantly were clashing, managing a few cuts on the other. Unohana was really getting worried that if this kept up, she wasn't sure who was going to win. Unless Byakuya or the other Shinigami released their zanpaktou, then the battle would swing one way. Not constantly back and forth.

Byakuya turns his blade and held it to his face. " Scatter, Senbonzakura. " His blade turned a pink color before scattering into a thousand pieces, shaped like Cherry Blossom petals.

The male's eyes widened. He didn't think he'd release his shikai. He closed his eyes, then opened it seconds later. "Bankai! " His blade, then followed by his guard, then the hilt shattered like ice. Then an explosion happened.

" Bakudō #81. Dankū " The kido shield formed protecting Byakuya from the explosion and smoke.

Unohana watched curious. " Bankai? "

When the smoke cleared, it showed an Ice Lion, then the Shinigami. His blade now ice, and he had a mask on, it made out of ice looking like a lion. " Reitou, Tategami. "

" Bankai huh. " Byakuya studied the lion, then the Shinigami seeing his new appearance. No wonder he defeated that lieutenant, he has a bankai.

" Are you surprised? " He smirked. " Now, it's time to kill you! Go! " The lion roared and lunged at Byakuya, then followed by the Shinigami.

Byakuya blocked the lion then pointed his two fingers at the Shinigami. " Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō " The 6 rods of light hit the Shinigami in his middle, no longer able to move.

" No! I will not be stopped! " He tries getting out.

Byakuya's zanpaktou went into it's sealed state then he held it upside down. " Bankai. " He dropped his blade. Soon 1000 swords came from the ground in two rows. " Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. " The 1000 blades scattered, shattering the lion, then went to attack the male. The male was cut from every angle possible and fell to the ground.

Byakuya's zanpaktou then returned to his sealed state then he sheath it. He looked at the male, blood everywhere. " I only killed you, because you attempted to attack my pride, she is my pride, and soon that child will be too. "

The male laid there, his body turning into blue color, then shattering gone.

Unohana walked over to Byakuya, looking at his wounds. " Would you like me to heal your wounds, Byakuya? " She was amazed at how quickly he ended the battle. But he still had wounds that needed to be tended to.

" It doesn't matter, let's go now Retsu. " He looks at her, unharmed. Just how he wanted the battle to end, her without a scratch.

Unohana healed Byakuya's injuries. " Why did you really kill him, Byakuya? "

Byakuya looked up at her. " It was because he made an attempt to kill you. " He was given orders, but the only reason was because he was protecting Unohana.

Unohana leaned down carefully and kissed him on his cheek. " Thank you Byakuya. I'm glad that I am with someone so protective. " She smiles. She really was glad she was with Byakuya, he is strong, protective, brave, and ever so daring. She would rather be with him, then anyone else, also because she loved him.

Byakuya touched her stomach. " Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl? " He honestly was hoping it was going to be a boy. But it really didn't matter to him, as long as he was blessed with a child, that was good enough for him. If it was a girl, he'd be more protective, much to like Rukia. If it was a boy, then he'd spend a lot of time with him, train with him. As long as he got a child.

Unohana smiled and put her hand on his, a boy or girl didn't matter, but she hoped for a girl. " I hope it's a girl, how about you? " If it was a girl, she would care, protect her. She'd spend time with her, teach her how to heal, and use kido. More like her, but if it was a boy. Teach him kido spells, since both her and Byakuya use it.

" A boy for me. " He looked up at her.

" Do you feel any better from before, Byakuya? " She looked at him, seeing that his wounds have closed, but they still worried her.

" Oh, I am much better than before, thank you, Retsu. " He smiled at her. He knew he shouldn't move, else his wounds would open again.

" Are you lying to me? " She looked at him, actually showing worry in her eyes.

" No I am not. I do feel better if I wasn't, then would I be able to do this. " He puts his hand on her cheek, and kissed her leaning up just a little bit, not enough to open his wounds up.

Retsu put her hand gently on his stomach to heal his wounds more, while kissing him back. " Byakuya, please don't do this...lay back down... "

Byakuya laid back and closed his eyes. " Okay. I am sorry. "

She let out a long, heavy sigh. " It's okay Byakuya. " She looked at him. " Rest well...you deserve it. Soon to be dad. " She smiled saying that.

Byakuya smiled.

Another few months passed by, Unohana now 7 months pregnant. Now her baby bump could really be seen.

" Retsu, you got a lucky man. " Yoruichi smirked at Unohana.

" Thank you, Yoruichi. I truly am glad that I am with him, and that he is the father of my child. " Unohana smiled at Yoruichi. She truly was glad, if it had been anyone else, who knows what could've happened.

" So Retsu, what are you going to name your child? It is a girl, correct? " Kisuke looked at Unohana a smile on his face.

" Yes, it is a girl. " Unohana rubs her belly happily. " But I am not too sure what I should name her, perhaps you two can help me think of a name? "

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at each other.

" Kimiko. "  
>"Kimiko. "<p>

Unohana looked at the two. " I like that name, perhaps Byakuya will agree. " She really did like the name Kimiko, she knew Byakuya would agree with that name too.

Byakuya appears and looks at Unohana. " Retsu, how are you feeling? "

She smiles at him. " I am doing fine, no need to worry. Also, I think I have a name for our little girl. " She was eager to tell them the name that Kisuke and Yoruichi suggested for them. She was really hoping he would like the name.

Byakuya smiled, ignoring Kisuke and Yoruichi freaking out. " What would that be? " He's been thinking of a name ever since he first found out about her pregnancy, and he's glad that Retsu had a name.

" Kimiko, Yoruichi and Kisuke suggested it to me. " Unohana took a glance at the two, then looked at Byakuya.

" That is a very lovely name, thank you, Kisuke...and Yoruichi. I really like that name. " Byakuya smiled some more and kissed Unohana on her cheek. " I need to go now. "

Unohana frowned. " Aw...thank you for visiting."

Byakuya kissed her. " Anything for you. "

Unohana kissed him back. " Bye Byakuya. "

" Bye Retsu. " Byakuya flash steps away.

" You two are such a good couple, I'd never thought you two would be together. " Yoruichi chuckles.

Unohana looks at Yoruichi. " Well. I am a bit older than him...but I see what you mean... "

Kisuke frowns and looks at Unohana. " Age wasn't exactly what she was saying. What she meant was- "

" I know what she meant. " Unohana quickly cut him off and looked at Kisuke.

" I meant no disrespect Retsu. ' Yoruichi said.

" I know, but I think I should tend to my squad now. "

" My apologies, we shall take our leave. " Kisuke bowed and looked at Yoruichi.

" Have a safe trip back to the living world. " Unohana smiles.

The two leave.

Unohana sighs and rubs her belly. " I shall name you, Kimiko, my sweet dear little unborn child. "

8 months pregnant.

Unohana sat back on the couch in Byakuya's office.

Renji walked into the office and sat at his desk. " Hello Captain Unohana, do you know where my captain is? "

" He went to the bathroom, he should be back in a little bit. " Unohana looks at Renji. At least, that's what Byakuya said he was going.

Byakuya walks into the room. " Oh, hello Renji. What do you want? " He walks over and sits next to Unohana. He was surprised to see Renji there.

" Head Captain sent a hell butterfly...and it said something about you two- "

" Red Alert, Red Alert! Soul Society is under attack! Battle stations now! " The voice boomed across Soul Society.

Byakuya drew his zanpaktou and stood in front of Retsu, as someone entered the room. " State your reason for being here. "

Renji drew his zanpaktou and looked at the weird man.

The male looked at Byakuya. " I am here to kill everyone. Starting with the woman. "

Byakuya protectively stood in front to block his view to Retsu. " You have to get through me, if you want to get to her. "

Renji walks over to his captain's side. " And me. "

" You two are so stubborn. Just let me kill her, she has a monster growing inside of her. Shinigami's aren't born from other shinigami's, humans get killed, and their spirits are sent here. What ever is growing inside of her, isn't a shinigami. " The male drew his blade.

Unohana creates a barrier that protects her. " It is a shinigami..you don't have a clue what is growing inside of me. It is rare for a shinigami to be born from another, but it is not unheard of. For example...The Kuchiki family, they were all born from one another. "

Byakuya glanced at Unohana. " Yes, I was born from my mother..although she wasn't a shinigami like my father. . . " That was how it was like in his family, the male would always be the shinigami.

" See, Byakuya's mother wasn't a shinigami. " The male looks at the barrier Unohana put up.

" Either way, you aren't going to hurt Retsu. Unless you kill me, then you may get to her. "

Renji nods. " And you have to get through me too. "

The male puts his sword away. " Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō! " The six rods of light hit Renji in his middle, preventing him from moving.

" Crap! "

Byakuya looks at the male.

" Bakudō # 4. Hainawa! " The golden ropes wraps around Byakuya preventing him from moving his arms. " Bakudō #63. Sajo Sabaku! " The badages lock Byakuya to the ground, now him not being able to move at all.

Unohana looks at the male.

The male walks over to the barrier Unohana created. " Now, How to break this. " He thinks.

" You can't break it.. " Unohana says concentrating on keeping the barrier up.

" Hado #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho! " The male says blasting the thing at Unohana.

Unohana keep the barrier up, but the place is destroyed, setting Renji, but not Byakuya free.

The male sees Renji is free. " Oops. "

Renji looks at his captain. " Sorry Captain..Roar! Zambimaru! "

Byakuya raises his spiritual pressure. " Scatter...Senbonzakura. " His zanpaktou releases cutting the binding, setting him now free. "

The male's eyes widen. " N-NO! You aren't suppose to release your zanpaktous! "

Unohana looks at Byakuya. " Don't hesitate. "

Byakuya swings his hilt at the male. " I don't know who you are, but you will pay dearly for your mistake of deciding to attack us. "

The male backed away. " N-no! You aren't killing me! "

" Bakudo #61: Rikujōkōrō. " Byakuya commanded as 6 rods of light pierced the male, immobilizing him. Senbonzakura's blade flew past him, cutting and severely injuring him.

" Ugh... " The male laid on the floor.

" Now he's going to die from blood loss... " Renji sighed and returned his zanpaktou to its sealed state, and sheathed it

Byakuya returned his zanpaktou it's sealed state, also sheathing it. " It doesn't matter the way he dies, as long as he's dead and Retsu is safe. That's all that matters. "

Unohana smiled and took her barrier down, she walked over to Byakuya. " You're so kind, Byakuya. Truly, I'm glad I'm with you. " She giggled after saying that.

Byakuya looks at the male laying on the ground. " Yes...I suppose that I am kind... "

9 months pregnant.

" Byakuya, smile. The baby will come, do not worry, "

Byakuya looks at her and chuckles. " It's my first child Retsu. I'm just a little worried and eager at the same time. " He was honestly, super worried. What is something went wrong during the birth? Or after the birth, and the baby has difficulties. It just worried him so much.

Unohana smiled at Byakuya and held his hand. She was worried too, but nervous. She honestly couldn't predict what was gonna happen. " Its my first child too Byakuya. I know that this will go well though, I feel it. Please don't worry, the baby is strong, and so am I. We've been through a lot, and you've seen it. " She smiled at him.

Byakuya kissed her hand. That eased his worry just a little bit, and it was true. He had seen what they had gone through together, people trying to kill her. But now, it was finally time. Finally time he will get to hold his little baby girl.

Byakuya kissed his child on their forehead. " And that is story of your mother and I. "

Kimiko, his and Unohana's child smiled. " I like it. It's like a prince and a princess. "

Unohana smiled and sat down next the both of them. She loved seeing her daughter spending time with Byakuya, it made her so happy.

Kimiko smiled while sitting in her father's lap. " I love you mommy and daddy. "

" Everything is just perfect. ~ " Unohana smiles.

**_Did you like it? I LOVED IT! :D :3_**


End file.
